Just A Dream
by Fortunecookie22
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome always had a crush on Sesshomaru since the third grade as well as the rest of the girl population. Both of them are separated in middle and the beginning of high school. Kagome explains the dream she had about Sess and re-dreams it again in one night. put in kags pov.


It was an ordinary June afternoon. It was during sunset, and I was sweeping the shrine grounds with an old broom. It was a daily job for me to clean the shrine grounds while mom and ji-chan worked the inside of the house. After I finished sweeping the dust and dirt away, I set the broom against the shed and stared at the beauty of the setting sun. It's duration caused the skies to have a mix of some various colors. I saw blue, purple, orange and mostly pink clouds. When I noticed that magnificient color of pink, it reminded me of that dream I once had. That little reminder gave me the chance to remember that haunting dream that recurred in my head for the rest of my life.

The dream had appeared when I was still a third grader. I had a huge crush on a boy that was just a year older than me. That boy was named Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho. The demon boy with shiny, silver hair and warm, golden eyes that puts the light of the sun to shame. His skin was as pale as porcelain as I remember. Ever girl wanted him. Even my best friends, Sango and Kagura. On that point on, I knew I couldn't have him. He was unattainable. That was when that night, the dream appeared.

That dream was about me and Sesshomaru playing handball together alone. It took place at our elementary school in the campus. No one was there except us. The sky was a shade of pink, much like the sunset I saw. The only thing that was surrounding the area around us was a low, pink fog. At one point, I hit the handball a little too hard, and it flew over Sesshomaru's head. He told me that he would get it, but I stopped him. I held his arm and told him that it was dangerous to go alone. He smiled and kissed my cheek and said that he'd be okay. When he kissed me, my face was on fire. When I let go of his arm, he went to retrieve the ball. I kept my gaze at the direction he left to and waited patiently. A few minutes passed and I began to panic. I thought that he wouldn't be able to return, so my whole body began to tremble. I fell to my knees and began to cry. That was until I woke up with small tears on my pillow. Until that fateful night, that dream haunted me everyday.

I came out of my trance when I saw the starry night. I decided to skip dinner and went straight to bed. In the middle of the night, I kept twisting and turning in bed until slumber and darkness finally overtook me. Something happened to me in my dreamworld. I just couldn't recognize the place. All I saw was a playground with pink skies and fog. I didn't understand what was going on. I did noticed that I was on my knees crying on the cold ground. That's when I lifted my gaze from the ground. It hit me. I'm back to the realm of my forgotten dream! After all this time, I was stuck waiting for my crush to come back to me. Back to the dream that haunted me for so many years. The only difference is that in this dream, I'm exactly fifteen instead of eight. I only realized 'til now that Sesshomaru is gone. He left and I had to move on.

When I stood on my feet, I heard slow footsteps coming towards me. Something was nearing, and I saw a shadowed figure holding something round. When the figure got near, my eyes widened to an impossible size. My eyes were full of unshed tears. It was him. The boy I knew as my one true love and number one crush. It's Sesshomaru! The same but taller Sesshomaru who promised to bring back the handball. I didn't know what to do. The tears that welled up in my eyes began to stream down my face.

He held the ball in his clawed left hand and held my chin up with his right. He told me something that made me drop the ball and tackle him in a happy/sad hug. He said, "I told you that I'd be okay." While on the ground, he said, "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru!", I replied. "I missed you so much! I thought that I'd never see you or hear your voice ever again!" I sobbed so much that my tears were seeping through his polo shirt.

"I know you did. I felt terrible for leaving you alone. But my promise to you kept me going until I accomplished my goal. I would never live with myself if I didn't keep a promise that I can't keep. But more importantly, I would hate myself if I couldn't see your beautiful face ever", he responded.

"So a handball promise is really important in your life?", I joked. We both laughed and sat up. We looked so happy together as our relationship ranked up a little more. The dream was over when my stupid alarm clock went off. I woke up instantly with my face fresh with tears. But these weren't sad tears; they were glad tears. I was smiling while the teardrops were streaming down my face. "It's sad to say that all was just a dream. But at least I finally ended it happily", I said to myself.

'Yes, sad indeed.'


End file.
